The Dark Lord's Daughter
by Evil-Sme-Schizo-Pip
Summary: Sequel to 'Callidora and the Dark Lord's Daughter, this time about none other than 'The Dark Lord's Daughter'...obviously. Prequel to come also, probably called 'Callidora'. Clever, no?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Charlie put a tender hand on her bulging stomach and sighed, looking at her new home. Harry had pulled off the cover to reveal…a camper van. She tried to smile, knowing how much he'd worked on it, and it was better than staying in motel after motel, but it was still…a camper van.

"So…" he stood nervously, eager for an answer. "What do you think?"

She finally managed a grin, laughing at his enthusiasm. "It's really, really, er, it's really something!"

She walked over and kissed him, and he beamed. He put his hands on her stomach and looked in her sparkling green eyes.

"I know things haven't been great these few months, but you understand that we can't really afford a house yet, and this way we can move around still, you know, figure out where we wanna stay." He looked hopefully at her, but saw her face had drooped. "You're missing your parents aren't you?"

"No, no, not my dad, he, well I hardly knew him, but things were finally getting together with my mum, she was becoming a bit more, well, motherly, and I suppose I didn't like just leaving her like that."

It had been two months since they left, and they had Apparated far from home, keeping their heads down, not talking to anybody. They hadn't seen another wizarding person in all this time, and were now planning to resurface.

Charlie's biggest fear was her father finding them. Surely, now he had worked up enough hate to want to kill her too, she remembered what he had done to Draco and shuddered. She hoped Callie wasn't suffering from his temper. No, she'd be fine. Voldemort would never hurt Callie. And she always had her best friend, Narcissa, who would probably be over her son by now…

"Penny for them?" Harry raised his eyebrows at her brooding face.

"Sorry. I just hope my mum's all right. And…I'm still terrified my dad will find us." She tried to put on a happy face through her worry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine." They both got in the van and Harry drove awkwardly across the county until he got to a quiet village. He looked at a map. "I think this is it." He said, frowning.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see darling, you'll see."

They got out of the van and Harry led her to a house. He knocked on the door, and soon, there stood Remus Lupin. He looked shocked.

"Harry! My god, we thought you'd disappeared, come in come I-oh." He saw Charlie's stomach and bit his lip. "So you two are…you're actually together? Even though she's, her father was…"

"Voldemort, yes. And you can speak to me you know."

"I'm sorry, really I am. And look, I'm sorry about your mother, but she did a great thing, a really wonderful thing, mistake though it was." He patted Charlie on the shoulder.

"W-what are you talking about? What about my mum?" she glared at him.

"Oh god, you don't know… you really don't know… gosh, I don't know how to tell you this…" he scratched his balding head, and told the couple everything. He told them how it had been heard that Voldemort was gone, and had killed his wife on the way, until Narcissa Malfoy told the truth, and went mad because of her overwhelming grief. He also told them about her sister, Bellatrix, so distraught over the Dark Lord's death that she was determined to carry on his work.

But Charlie had not heard much of his tale. She was quietly sobbing, mouth and eyes screwed up, tears falling in a flood onto her protruding belly. The only people she had known as parents were gone, and she had never got a chance to know them, but this wasn't why she was crying. She had never been able to explain her absence to them properly, but this wasn't the reason either.

She was crying at the simple beauty of her parent's deaths, knowing they were now at peace, with the world and each other, and this comforted her, to know the parents she had grown up wishing she were not connected to had finally given her a reason to love them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Seriously, DON'T read this fic first…NOT gonna be helpful to you… Just go read 'Callidora and the Dark Lord's Daughter' first, then come back…there's a good reviewer…pats head**_

_**Hehe, sorry, I'm so patronising.**_

**Chapter 2 - 5 months later**

Harry was waiting in the hospital corridor, having been ordered out by Charlie. He could hear her screams and coulnd't help but cringe. They were in a Muggle hospital, he didn't trust the wizarding world enough not to have Bellatrix's spies everywhere, and anyway, he had grown up in a Muggle environment, so why shouldn't his child be born into it?

Half an hour later, the screaming subsided, and a nurse came out of the labour room, smiling.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have a baby son, _and_ a daughter."

He beamed, and raced into the room without being invited. Charlie was lying in bed, sweaty and exhausted, but smiling weakly. Harry hugged her, then sat on the bed next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he stroked her glistening hair.

"Just about, yeah, I think our babies hate me…" she joked, reclining further on the pillows.

The doctor came over with a bundle in his arms. "Don't lay back just yet, Mrs. Potter, there're two little people here who want to meet you…"

Charlie and Harry looked at eachother, smirking. They were not married yet, the doctor had only assumed even though they were just 18. They would not correct him though, they were planning to get married as soon as Harry got his Auror job at the Ministry.

The doctor handed over the babies, one to Harry and one to Charlie and the proud parents looked on their faces in awe. They both had bright green eyes, from both mother and father, and small tufts of black hair poking out the middle of their little heads. But their expressions were different.

Harry was staring at his daughter, cooing to her in his arms. She had happy eyes, and a rounded nose, like her father. She had rosy cheeks which bounced as she made gurgling sounds.

Their son's eyes were wide, his nose was pointed, and his mouth was moulded into what looked to Charlie like a sneer. But he was her son, and she instantly loved him.

"Have you got names?" the doctor asked, kindly.

They looked at eachother. "Yes, we have." Harry said, smiling. They had planned for boy and girl twins.

"Lily Callidora Potter." He said, smiling down at his daughter, with tears in his eyes.

"And Nathaniel James Potter." Whispered Charlie, frowning at her son's expression.

Harry was already in love with his children, but Charlie was worried. She saw something in Nathaniel's face that he did not see, something she had seen in a photo nearly a year ago, something her mother had hated to look at back then.

Something of her father's face.

_**Note: Hehehehe, I wanted them to call the babies Voldemort and Voldemella, but I composed myself at last minute…hehehe. My thanks to Sophie who suggested an anagram of Tom Marvolo Riddle for the boy…THAT'S LORD VOLDEMORT SILLY! Honestly.I went through a lot of names actually…Mot…Voldemortiam…Drol Tromedlov…actually that'd be cool if they were Russian. Anyway, no, Nathaniel, after Ralph Fiennes' middle name…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note from MOI: I still don't like Charlie. Or Harry. (No offence charlotte! Remember I gave you Ralph's right eye! And arse…) But anyway, I just wanna clear something up…**_

_**1) RALPH FIENNES ROCKS MY SOCKS and shall rule this earth forever. May his evil, usually deformed characters roam my dreams for eternity…**_

_**and **_

_**2) Callie died because she was only immortal as in she didn't age…like elves. You know, in LOTR. Can be slain in battle or die of a broken heart. Well Callie could be slain in battle. And she was. Sad, really. Callie was ME!Moving on…**_

**Chapter 3**

Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in her bedroom, staring at her left forearm. Her husband was lying partially naked on the bed, grunting in his sleep. She looked at him and sneered. He was nothing compared to the Dark Lord, nothing at all. She had no need of him.

She was wearing nothing but a thin silk dressing gown, tied tightly round the waist. She took her right hand and gently stroked the Dark Mark, which had faded now, and had been faded for seven months, since the Dark Lord's death. Bella could not begin to understand how or why he died, but she would never let herself believe the incessant ramblings of her mad sister.

There was no way she would think that in his last moments, her one and only Lord had succumbed to his senses and destroyed himself, leaving her alone in this world. She had loved him, and she had no doubt that he had loved her back.

Since his death, she had moved from Death Eater to Death Eater, rousing their spirits, urging them to follow up Voldemort's work with. But it was no use.

Craven as they were, no one would follow. They all came out of their shells, claimed they were under the Imperius Curse or worse, were blackmailed by the Dark Lord himself, frightened into performing his great acts.

Bellatrix was disgusted. She remained, as ever, his only faithful servant, and every day since the day he died, she had cut one scar into her right arm, trying to channel all her emotional pain into physical pain, dulling her senses, making her fit for his profound design.

She alone would bring back the Dark Lord Voldemort's power, she alone would see fit to carry on where he left off, take over his role, be his Lady as he had been her Lord.

She scowled as her husband rolled over in bed, stirring, just to look over at her suggestively.

"Hey beautiful, come join me over here…" he leered at her figure in the gown.

She walked over to the dressing table where her wand lay. She picked it up, and twirled it around her fingers, all the while staring at her husband. He was useless. She did not need him. Then, a voice echoed in her head.

"Do it Bella, do it my love."

She knew it was him, invading her mind, where he had always been. She could hear him now, it must be right, if he wished it of her…she smiled insanely, so euphoric that her husband frowned at her expression. He got up and walked over to her.

"Bella, what's going on?" he shook her out of her stupor, and she looked on his face, hatred blazing in her eyes.

"He wants me to kill you." She sneered.

"What?"

"The Dark Lord is all powerful, and he wants you gone. He wants you gone so we can be together, together forever." She spoke as if in a trance, the ecstatic smile breaking out over her features once more.

Her husband backed away, hands raised, eyes frantically searching for his own wand, when suddenly, she picked up with her free hand.

"Come on Bella, what are you doing, think what you're saying! He's dead, we don't have to do that crap anymore, he's gone, we're free."

"FREE? You speak of the Lord as though he was a burden!" she screamed two more words, and when she looked down, she realised she had killed him with his own wand. This amused her greatly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-11 years later**

28 years old and smiling, Charlotte Potter was brushing her daughter's hair.

Lily had grown up as bouncy and beautiful as the day she was born, the spitting image of her dead grandma. She always wore a smile, and would chat for hours to anyone who looked her way, but lacked the intelligence and cunning that the female members of her family possessed. Charlotte could not think of loving her daughter more, for she was her sun and stars _**(song of ice and fire quote!),**_ and she considered herself lucky to have such a wonderful daughter.

As she brushed her silky, straight brown hair, Charlotte laughed at Lily's rambling. She was to start Hogwarts tomorrow with her brother, and was as excited as ever.

"It's gonna be really great, isn't it mum? This is like the first time I'm gonna be around other wizarding children! I'm so excited, Nate and I are going to have the BEST time, we'll be together for everything of course, and I bet it will cheer him up a bit mum, I really do." She giggled, squirming with pleasure in her seat.

Charlie wished she could share in her daughter's good nature, but she feared Nathaniel would never 'cheer up' in the way that Lily suggested, and she hated to think it, but she could bet her life that they would not end up together for everything…

"Yes, darling, you're going to have lots of fun, but you've got to work hard as well! And try and get on that Quidditch team!"

Lily giggled again, nodding. She had her father's Quidditch skills, and hoped to be the first female first year to get onto their house Quidditch team.

Charlie kissed her goodnight, then went into Nathaniel's room. As usual, he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, poring over some new book he had acquired. He looked up when Charlie walked in, and scowled.

"You could have knocked mother." He hurriedly put the book away, and turned to face her on the bed.

Charlie forced a smile. She blamed herself her lack of mothering towards him had made him so moody and silent, but she just couldn't get close to him.

"What were you reading?" she asked pleasantly.

His expression hardened. "Nothing, mother, it was nothing. Now if you excuse me I have to sleep now. Big day tomorrow." He got under the bedclothes and rolled over.

Charlie frowned, not quite knowing what to do. She sat on the edge of his bed and kissed him on his cheek, stroking his hair at the same time. He did not move, so she sighed and left the room, whispering 'goodnight'.

Along the hallway to hers and Harry's room, Charlie stopped at a family portrait done a few months ago. There was her, and Harry, same as ever, and Lily, smiling, and then Nathaniel. He hardly ever had a genuine smile, and never spoke to anyone without having to be provoked first.

Unlike his sister in so many ways, Nathaniel James Potter had grown up gaunt and sickly looking, ever a pale-faced boy. He was handsome, very handsome, but it was a sullen, boyish charm which made his face pleasant, and Charlie was sure his looks would fade if he carried on spoiling them with his glares and frowns.

Only Charlie knew he was exactly like her father, and this scared her more than anything. Harry treated the children the same way, as he was out most of the time working. When he came home, he hugged the kids, and went straight to bed, exhausted by the constant battle to find and wipe out the last of the Death Eaters.

There were many remaining Death Eaters, bent on carrying out and finishing where Voldemort had left off, and Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them. Harry had a hatred for her, as he killed Sirius, and her and her sister had caused nothing but trouble to his family.

But Charlie was left at home, trying to get close to her son but failing. And now they were off to Hogwarts, and she wouldn't see them until Christmas. He was growing even further away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Sorry dudes, I've been wrapped up lately, and I'm attempting to write 3 stories at once, alongside revision...ARGGGGGH!_**

Harry was working late at the Ministry again.

He had been so wrapped up lately, what with work and hunting down Death Eaters, he had hardly seen the kids, and they were always in bed when he got home. A quick kiss at breakfast the next morning and he was out the door again. Every now and then he realised with sadness that he did not know either of his children very well, and he could just about figure out something was upsetting Charlie.

She had been so subdued lately, but he had always been too tired to talk, and he regretted this. Looking back, he could see how selfish he'd been.

He made a decision. He stood up from his desk abruptly, and packed his things. He was going to go home now, an hour earlier than usual, and spend some time with his family. In fact, he might just take the day off tomorrow and play with the kids…

"Crap!" he suddenly remembered, they were going off to school tomorrow! Maybe that's what Charlie had been upset about…he shook his head, miserably. He was a useless husband and father.

He picked up his briefcase, and pinstriped cloak then walked out of his office and down the corridor to the lift. He was about to get in when he saw the door that haunted him. The Department of Mysteries.

Harry looked around. No one was ever here this late. Putting his things down by the lift door, he followed the now familiar path to the room with the veil. Standing next to the pedestal it stood on, Harry stared at it, curiously.

It flapped there, in a room with no breeze to move it, almost nonchalantly, as if nothing could ever be wrong. Harry hated it, hated the flapping, the movement of the fabric that showed it was no mere cloth. He longed to know what was behind it; it drew him in, closer, and closer…

And there they were. As soon as he climbed onto the pedestal, and leant in next to the frame, the whispers began. He could never make out sentences, but he knew they were people. Before now, he had tried to speak to them, but nothing had worked. But he had to know.

He had to know what happened to Sirius.

Sighing, he drew his attention away from the mysterious veil, and made his way back to the lift. He got in, leaning his head against the wall in frustration. On top of everything else, that damn veil was always in his mind. First it had separated him from his godfather, now it was threatening to take him away from everyone he loved.

But he couldn't help it.

He had to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Sorry I'm being a bit slow...and I can't make my chapters any longer than they want to be: P_**

Charlie was eating breakfast with Lily when Harry walked in the kitchen. Nathaniel was also there, reading a book on a chair in the corner, and all three of them looked up, astounded, when Harry came through the door. He beamed at them all, and sat down at the table, where Charlie

"Y-you're not at work..." Charlie said, a smile appearing on her face. Harry nodded; returning the expression, then began eating his cereal.

"Nathan, come and join us!" Harry said cheerily to his son. Nathaniel frowned, and returned to his book. Charlie gave Harry a concerned look, and sat down with her husband and daughter.

It was extremely unusual for Harry to eat breakfast with the family. He was normally at work before anyone else got up, but Charlie had not wanted to wake him this morning, thinking he looked peaceful. Anyway, Lily had been up before everyone else. She had bounced around their small house, excited at the prospect of a new school, and had woken her reluctant twin brother with her incessant giggling and noisily packing her suitcase.

After breakfast the twins were taken to King's Cross, ready to board. Harry laughed at the thought of his first day at school, and Charlie only remembered her mother, Callie, warning her not to tell a soul about her parentage. It hadn't been that long ago for either of them, and the memories brought back different feelings.

Lily gave her parents warm hugs, before picking a carriage and jumping on. She grinned at her brother and urged him on.

'Come on, Nate! We've got to get good seats!' she was brimming with excitement.

Nathaniel scowled at her enthusiasm, before being clasped in a tight embrace by Charlie. She patted down his hair, which stuck up like his father's, and being the one of the few traits Nathan picked up from his dad, Charlie loved it about him. She grinned awkwardly at him, hoping in her heart that school would sort him out.

'Be…good…ok? I love you so much Nathan.' She kissed him on the cheek and led him into Harry's hug, and then watched as he climbed solemnly onto the train. Lily put an arm round his shoulder, and waved goodbye to Harry and Charlie vigorously as the train pulled out of the station.

Charlie watched it leave, tears in her eyes. Harry took this as a mother's reluctance to let go of their children, and smiled, as many other parents on the platform were crying for this reason, but it was not this for Charlie. She was crying because of worry, for her son's behaviour and who she feared he would become, guilt, for thinking this of her son, but mostly regret, for her miserable time at Hogwarts, and her miserable life before Harry, and how much she wished she could have made peace with her parents.

Lily hugged her brother, but he just squirmed away and out of her grip.

'Come on, Nate, let's find a compartment together!'

'I'd rather not thank you. I'd like to be on my own.'

'But…but we don't know anyone…don't you want to make the same friends? Don't you want to make any friends?' Lily was upset.

Nathaniel frowned. 'I have no doubt that you'll make lots of friends Lillian, but I prefer to be alone with my books. Can you please leave me now?' He slid into an empty compartment, leaving Lily standing open mouthed, a hurt look on her face.

Opening his bag, Nathan brought out his brand new Defence Against the Dark Arts books, and began reading. He sneered at the lack of Dark Art material, in this novice book, far simpler curses then the ones he had read about in Knockturn alley once…his parents didn't know where he had gone off to that day, but he had always been keen to go where they forbade him not to go.

The compartment door slid open and a nervous looking first year walked in. He smiled shyly at Nathan, who wrinkled his nose up and put his book away, grudgingly.

'Hi, I'm Harfang Longbottom…can I sit here? I don't know anyone…' he trailed off mid-sentence, looking terrified that Nathan might say no. He liked the power he had over the boy, and nodded, a wry smile on his face.

'My name is Nathaniel Potter. Pleased to meet you. What do you know about the Dark Arts, Harfang?'

Harfang's eyes widened, as Nathan's narrowed, and he stammered quickly.

'Erm, not much, Nathaniel, but I'd like to know more!' he added quickly, seeing Nathan's growing scowl.

'Fantastic, we're going to be firm friends…did you know the Dark lord Voldemort was my grandfather?'

**_I like Nathaniel. He's a credit to his granddaddy..._**


End file.
